Beyblade: Epic Battle of the World
by Lauren Jur
Summary: Based on the episode "Hades' Persistence", the world is being destroyed by the Black Sun. Gingka and the others try their best but will they ever defeat Nemesis? Next book: The Last Blader Standing


Chapter 1

There was a bad guy taking over the world. It was up to Gingka and the others to get rid of them and get the world back the way it was. But it wasn't gonna be easy. There was a special power that made everyone's attitude negative and they had no bey spirit! The only ones who were left were Gingka and the others. They looked around and saw everyone's faces. It was a terror that they had changed because of the evil acts of these people. Gingka and the others were detemined to destroy them but even if they tried, they ended up like everybody else. Gingka and the others couldn't take it, they were losing their bey spirit just like every other blader in the world. How can this happen? "I can do this!" Gingka said to himself and turned to his friends. "We've got this!" he shouted to them. Surprised he still had his bey spirit, everybody tried their best to defeat them. It didn't do much though. _Nemesis is strong._ Gingka thought, _Does Pegasus stand a chance against them?_ Gingka shook his head. "I should stop thinking this way! I am Gingka Hagane and I never give up!" he shouted to himself.

Chapter 2

"Go Pegasus!" Gingka said. "You will never win, you know that?" the bad guy said. "As long as I keep fighting, I will win." Gingka said. "Go hard, Pegasus!" Gingka shouted. "Nemesis!" the guy said. "I don't know who you are but you suck!" Gingka shouted, "I am gonna defeat you and get the world back to its regular shape!" "We'll see about that!" the guy said. Gingka growled with anger. "You! Pegasus, special move! Starblast Attack!" Gingka shouted. "Nemesis!" the guy shouted, "You too! Special move!" he shouted. Gingka's Pegasus was still spinning. "OK! Finish it with your Special move!" Gingka said. Still didn't work. Nemesis was too powerful and Gingka was growing weaker every second he battled the bad guys but he couldn't back down now. Not after what had happened to the world. Night was coming soon over the Earth and Gingka fought his best.

Chapter 3

Gingka's best was good enough but he sure needed help from the others. The others let it rip and decided to fight too. "You're so weak, Mr. Gingka." said Yuki, "Maybe you should take a break and let us fight for a while." Gingka looked back at them and then looked at his bey. _How can I do this? _he thought, _I shall try until I'm totally out of strength. I shall keep going even in this condition. Should I really tell Yuki that?_ He turned to them and said, "I-I." "You what?" everyone asked. "I'm sorry to say this to you but I wanna fight until all of my strength is gone by this battle." Gingka said. "But you need to really take a break!" Yuki said, "We'll take care of it, you need to rest. We know you wanna battle but in the condition that you're in, you can't battle very well. Please, rest for the good of us." Gingka didn't want to but he had to. He rested and let his friends take care of the god of destruction. As they failed, Gingka knew that he was the only one left. "I've gotta defeat him!" he said, "I've gotta!" "You shall rest." Yuki said. "You guys are getting weaker too! Soon, I'll be the last one standing." Gingka said, "But if so, just continue if I shall rest." All the bladers fought and fought and fought.

Chapter 4

"Nemesis! Go hard!" the bad guy yelled. Gingka growled with anger. "You can't...!" Gingka said, slowly getting up, "I won't let you push around me or my friends! If you wanna get to my friends, you've gotta get through me first!" "Ha-ha!" the bad guy laughed, "I doubt it in your condition." Gingka tried with all of his might. "Pegasus, wahtever you do, just fight until your strength is finished!" Gingka shouted. Then, Gingka's strength was almost finished. "If I stop battling, they will think I'm chicken." Gingka said, "So, I must keep battling until he is gone!" "He won't think it, just rest." Yuki said. _I_ _don't wanna but I-I really need to_. Gingka thought. "I might not wanna but I'm leaving it in your hands for now. Do well while I rest!" Gingka shouted and lay down. "Ow my back." Gingka said, feeling his back. "Gingka!" Kenta and the others shouted. "Mr. Gingka!" Yuki shouted. "It's fine." Gingka said, "I just need to rest. Nemesis's power is too much!" Everyone let it rip and tried to defeat Nemesis. Nemesis just couldn't be defeated. _I wonder, _Gingka thought, _If we will ever be able to defeat him and get the world back to the way it was. Not covered by the Black Sun. _Gingka just hoped everyone could do it. If not, he was the last one standing.

Chapter 5

Nemesis was still spinning and Gingka's friends weren't doing as well. Kenta was the one to eventually almost to get the bey to stop spinning but didn't work. "I'm going!" Gingka shouted with determination. "Mr. Gingka, the condition of your back. How can you battle Nemesis?" Yuki said. "I still have strength in me." Gingka said, "I always have my bey spirit no wonder if I'm getting weaker on the spot when I battle him but that's the fun part of Beyblade! A strong opponent is always best, it makes the battle more awesome!" He went up there. "Let it riiiiiip!" he shouted. "Regardless how hard you try, you will never defeat me!" the guy said. "I doubt it." Gingka said, "The star fragments have chose me and if I don't do anything, the last ones standing might be them. But I've gotta battle until my full strength is gone and wiped by your power. But that will never happen because me and my Pegasus won't alllow it. Go now! Special move Starblast Attack!" The bad guy was growing weaker and weaker. Was this the end? Gingka wondered. Nemesis stopped spinning and the world was back to normal. Until another day, he popped out while they were doing their regular stuff. "My back is starting to feel better!" Gingka said. "that's good." everyone said. Then, he appeared. "How did they get here again?" Gingka asked. "No time to answer now! We will not stop until the Earth is completely destroyed!" said the bad guy. "Completely destroyed?" Kenta asked. "There won't be any happy in the world after that!" Tithi said. "Don't you worry, everything of this beast will be destroyed!" Yuu said. "Yeah, it's alright, Tithi." Gingka said, smiling at him, "Don't get scared, it's fine. We'll get 'em, won't we, Tith?" "Yeah!" Tithi said and they let it rip again.

Chapter 6

"Nemesis!" said the bad guy. "Pegasus, go now!" Gingka said. "Go hard, Quetzal-I don't know how to say it!" Tithi said. "Quetzalcoatl." Gingka said. "Thank you." Tithi said. "No problem. Now, let's battle and get the world back so we don't need to fight any longer." Gingka said. Nemesis's power pulled Gingka back even farther. "Hang in there, Pegasus!" Gingka shouted, "Go hard!" "Nemesis, don't let him win! Go hard!" said the bad guy. "Go now!" Gingka said, "Don't let him get to us! Let's get a chance to save the world from crisis from the Black Sun! Special move, Starblast Attack!" "Nemesis, go now! After Pegasus! And go hard!" "I don't think so!" Gingka teased. "Ugh!" the guy growled. "Gingka has dodged Nemesis's attack!" Madoka said. "What's that about?" Kenta asked. "That means he didn't get hit much." Madoka said. "Oh! Be in good shape Gingka and Tithi!" Kenta and Yuu said. "Quetzal-oh whatever! Go hard!" Tithi said. "Let's both use our special moves at once." Gingka whispered to Tithi. "How will that happen?" Tithi asked. "You'll see." Gingka whispered back. Gingka looked at Tithi. "Ya ready, Tith?" Gingka asked. "More than ever!" Tithi said, "Special move Ancient Spark!" "You too, Pegasus! Use your Special move at the same time! Starblast Attack!" Gingka said. Nemesis was still not defeated. Nemesis just kept spinning and spinning. How in the world are we gonna get rid of him once and for all? Gingka thought, What if I'm the- NO! I can't be thinking about this! I've gotta win this match and if I don't, I'll die of embarrassment! "Now, go hard and do the best that you can!" Gingka shouted.

To be continued in the second book...

Beyblade Epic Battle Series so far:

1. Epic Battle of the World

2. The Last Blader Standing

3. The Victory of the World


End file.
